Battle for Detroit
This is the flowchart walkthrough for Battle for Detroit, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Kara, Markus, and Connor. Connor's Last Mission (Connor become Deviant in Crossroads, Markus kill Connor in Night Of The Soul) *In The Zen Garden *Talk To Amanda (If Connor remain a machine, the scene will start here) *Hart Plaza Rooftop *Find Vantage Point *Prepare to Shoot *#Hank Intervenes (only available if Hank didn't commit suicide in Night of the Soul) #**Talk To Hank #***Talk About Hank’s Son #***... #***Give Up (only available if Connor build Hank’s Trust) #****''Connor Left Rooftop'' #***Attack Hank #****Connor Wins #*****Let Hank Go #******Connor Kills Hank #*******Missed Opportunity #********''Connor Left Rooftop'' #*****Save Hank #******Hank Rushes Connor #*******Dodge Attack #********Hank Falls To His Death #*********Missed Opportunity #**********''Connor Left Rooftop'' #*******Fail To Dodge Attack #********Connor Falls And Gets Destroyed #*********''Cyberlife Decided To Sent Another Connor'' #****Hank Wins #*****Hank Kills Connor #******''Cyberlife Decided To Sent Another Connor'' #*Captain Allen Intervenes (only available if Hank committed suicide in Night of the Soul) *#Talk To Allen #***Flee #***#Connor Jumps off the Roof #***#''CyberLife Decided to Send Another Connor'' #***Attack Allen #****Kill Allen and His Men #****#Missed Opportunity #****#''Connor Left Rooftop'' #****Connor Fails to Defend Himself #****#Allen Destroys Connor #****#''CyberLife Decided to Send Another Connor'' Connor at Cyberlife Tower (This only occurs if Connor became deviant.) #Cyberlife HQ #Follow Guards #Inside Elevator #Find a Way to Escape #*... #*... #**... #***... #*... #**... #*Attack Guards #**... #**Hack Elevator #***... #***Copy Guard's Voice #***#Redirect Elevator #***#Floor -49 ;From Floor -49 *Floor -49 **... - leads to Initiate Android Conversion below **Camera Functional ***Guards Await Connor ****... *****... ****Eliminate Guard *****Initiate Android Conversion ******... ******New Connor Has Hank Hostage *******... *******Stop Conversion to Save Hank ********... ********... ********... ********Draw Gun ********#Both Connors Shoot ********#Connors Fight ********#*Resume Conversion - see below ********#*Connors Draw ********#*#Hank Grabs Gun ********#*#Hank Asks About His Dog's Name ********#*#Sumo OR (unlocked option) ********#*#Hank Asks About His Son's Name ********#*#*... ********#*#*Cole ********#*#*#Hank Kills New Connor ********#*#*#Resume Conversion ********#*#*#''The Androids Woke Up'' - important for later Kara Leaving Detroit #A Detroit Street #*See Hanged Android - side option #*Watch Broadcast About Jericho's Attack - side option #Find a Gun OR (unlocked option) #Hide from Military #*Spotted by Soldiers - side option, otherwise go to Sneak Past Soldiers below #**Kara, Alice & Luther Arrested #***''See Kara Captured Flowchart'' #**... #***''See Kara Captured Flowchart'' #Sneak Past Soldiers #*Find Jerrys (only available if Luther died in Crossroads) #**Save Jerrys #**#Grab Rock #**#Hit Soldier with Rock #**#Jerrys Flee #**... #*Find Luther & Jerry (only available in Luther was saved in Crossroads) #**Save Luther #**#Grab Rock #**#Hit Soldier with Rock #**#Jerrys Flee and Luther Joins the Group #**... #Continue to Bus Terminal #Security Checkpoint #*... #*Approach Checkpoint #*#Hand over ID #*#Talk to Guard #*#*Guard Calls Out to Kara (only available in Luther died in Crossroads) #*#**Don't Shoot #*#***Guard Returns Alice's Glove (leads to At the Bus Terminal) #*#**... #*#*Luther is Nervous (only available in Luther was saved in Crossroads) #*#**... #*#**Ask Luther to Stay Calm #*#***Guard Approaches #*#****... #*#****Ask Luther to Stay Calm #*#*****Guard Returns Alice's Glove #At the Bus Terminal #Find a Way to the Border #*Watch TV #**Markus Attacks Humans #**Markus Leads Protest #*Read Civil War (only available if Markus chose the revolution option in Night of the Soul) #*Alice Meets a Mother #**Parents Drop Bus Tickets #***Steal Tickets #****Board the Bus (leads to Canadian Border) #*** Return Tickets #*Security Check #**... #**Hand Over ID #***... #***''Soldiers Executed Kara & Alice'' #**... #*Meet Todd #**Persuade Todd #**#Todd Sends Soldiers Away #**#Alice Says Goodbye to Todd #**... #*... #*Find Adam #**Get in Rose's Car (leads to At the River) Canadian Border #Canadian Border #Border Agents Check Temperature #Avoid Temperature Check #*... #**... #**... #*... #*Check Control Desk #*Check Information Board #*Android is Executed #*Talk to Jerry #*Talk to Luther #*See Rose & Adam #*#Reach Rose #*#See Restroom #*#Go to Restroom #*#Talk to Rose and/or Talk to Adam #*#Get Back in Line #At Border Desk #Choose Approach #*Sacrifice No One #**... #**Guard Sees Markus Protesting #***Guard Lets Them Pass #****''The Group Crossed the Border'' (if Luther is alive) #****''Kara & Alice Crossed the Border'' (if Luther is dead) #*Sacrifice Luther #*#Luther Sacrifices Himself to Create Diversion #*#''Kara & Alice Crossed the Border'' #*Sacrifice Self #**... #**... #*Sacrifice Jerry #**Jerry Sacrifices Himself to Create Diversion #***''The Group Crossed the Border'' At the River #At The River (Checkpoint) #Get Out of Rose’s Car #Detroit Riverbank #*Check River Temperature #*Observe Canadian Skyline #*Talk To Adam #Talk To Rose #Push The Boat #*Talk To Alice #Coastguard Appears #*... #**Coastguard Opens Fire #*Accelerate #**Coastguard Opens Fire #***Luther Died #***Alice is Injured #*Hide Behind Luther #**Coastguard Opens Fire #***Luther Died #*Dive #**Coastguard Opens Fire #***Luther Died #*Protect Alice #**Coastguard Opens Fire #***Luther Died #***Kara is Injured #*Surrender #**''The Group Died'' Note: If no option is chosen by the player within 30 seconds, Surrender is chosen by default. #Boat Sinking #*Cast Luther Away #*Dispose of Supplies #*Row #*Reassure Alice #Dispose of Engine #Boat Lightened #Dive ##Reach Canada On Boat ##*''Kara & Alice Survived'' ##*Kara is Damaged and Shuts Down ##**''Kara Died and Alice Survived'' ##*Alice is Damaged and Shuts Down ##**Continue Living ##***''Alice Died and Kara Continued Alone'' ##**Kara Chooses Death ##***''Kara & Alice Died'' ##Reach Canada By Swimming (if the boat is allowed to sink) ##*''Kara & Alice Died'' Kara Captured * At Recall Center - checkpoint ** Androids Leave the Truck *** Reassure Alice *** Fail to Reassure Alice ** Get Out of Truck *** Kara is Too Slow to Obey **** Soldier Strikes Kara ** Get In Line ** Alice Ordered to Move Forward *** Reassure Alice *** Fail to Reassure Alice ** Soldier Becomes Impatient *** Convince Soldier *** Convince Alice *** Intervene ** Reach the Tent *** Kara is Too Slow to Obey **** Soldier Strikes Kara ** Deactivate Skin ** Undress ** Leave Tent *** Kara is Too Slow to Obey **** Soldier Forces Kara & Alice Out ** Deviant Shot Trying To Escape ** Soldier Orders Android to Move Body *** Say Nothing **** Android Refuses and is Shot ***** Kara and Alice Get Separated *** Volunteer **** Carry Android ***** Climb Truck ****** Go Back ****** Leave ******* Kara Leaves Camp Without Alice ******** Alice Died in Recycling Center ******** Alice Freed by Markus * Inside the Enclosure ** Explore Enclosure *** Caught By Drone **** Move ***** Drone Wounds Kara ***** Kara is Killed by Drone ****** Alice Died Alone in Recycling Center ****** ... **** Remain Still *** Distressed Android is Shot *** Talk to Jerry *** Talk to Other Jerry **** Alice Gets Taken Away *** Talk to Luther (Saved in Previous Scenes) **** Luther Gets Taken Away ***** Intervene ***** Do Not Intervene *** Talk to Scarred Android (Freed in Zlatko chapter) *** Talk to Rescued Android *** ... **** ... **** ... ***** ... ***** ... ** Exit Enclosure * Join Line - checkpoint ** Find Alice ** Alice is Terrified *** Firm *** ... *** Reassuring *** Direct *** ... ** Line Moves Forward *** Soldier Strikes Kara for not Complying ** Step Forward ** Find a Way to Join Alice *** ... **** ... ***** ... ****** ... ***** ... ****** ... *** ... **** ... ***** ... ****** ... ******* ... ******* ... ***** ... *** Talk to Android Behind Kara *** Talk to Android Ahead of Kara *** Talk to Luther (if saved in previous scenes) *** Talk to Jerry *** Talk to Scarred Android (if freed in Zlatko) *** Observe Guards *** ... *** Alice Asks Questions **** eassureR. **** Tell the Truth **** Say Nothing ** Ask to Create Diversion *** Soldiers Are Distracted **** Kara Gets Caught By The Drone **** Reach Alice * In Line With Alice ** Find a Way to Escape *** Line Moves Forward **** Reach Recycling Machine ***** Alice & Kara Died in Recycling Machine ***** Markus Liberates Androids ****** Kara & Alice Survived **** Observe Barbed Wire **** Talk to Ralph **** Talk to Luther **** Talk to Jerry **** Talk to Scarred Android ***** Ask to Create Diversion *****# Soldiers Are Distracted *****# Run to Barbed Wire *****#* ... *****#** ... *****#*** ... *****#*** ... *****#* Alice Gets Past The Barbed Wire *****#** ... *****#*** ... *****#**** ... *****#**** ... *****#* ... *****#** A Soldier Arrives *****#*** ... *****#**** ... *****#***** ... *****#*** Fight Soldier *****#**** ... *****#**** Kara Beats Soldier *****#***** ... *****#***** ... *****#***** Kara & Alice Escaped on Truck *****#***** Kara, Luther, & Alice Escaped on a Truck Markus Revolution #North in Hart Plaza - if North became leader in a previous scene #North Sends a Message #North Charges the Barricade #North Plants the Flag #Deviants Are Outnumbered #*... #*North Takes Shelter in Store #**Connor in Cyberlife Store #***Find North #****Shoot #*****''North Was Shot By Connor'' #****Spare #*****''Connor Spared North'' #****No Choice #*****''North and Connor Killed Each Other'' Markus Demonstration #Hart Plaza Freedom March #Lead Jericho #Roadblock #Talk to Officer #Androids Under Fire #Show Determination #Raise Fist OR Hands in the Air OR Kneel OR Sit #Androids Stand Their Ground #Build Barricade #Use Billboard OR Use Bench OR Use Abandoned Car #Hold Barricade #*Choose Slogans #*Talk to Scared Android #*Talk to Traumatized Android #*Talk to North #*Plant Flag #*Observe Soldiers #*Observe Detonator #*Light Barrel #*Read They Defy Us #Perkins arrives #*Negotiate With Perkins #**Accept Deal #**#Perkins Leaves #**#In the Dismantled Barricade #**#Talk to Perkins and/or Talk to North #**#Perkins Shoots Markus and/or Perkins Shoots North #**#''Markus Died After Betraying His People'' #**Refuse Deal #***Soldiers Attack Barricade (leads to Defending the Barricade) #*Refuse to Negotiate #**Soldiers Attack the Barricade (leads to Defending the Barricade) Defending the Barricade #Defending the Barricade (checkpoint) #*Fail to Save Androids #**North Takes a Bullet for Markus (if North has Lover status) (continues from Markus is Cornered) #**... #***... #*Save Fleeing Androids #**Markus is Cornered #***North Joins Him #***Josh Joins Him #***Simon Joins Him #***Soldiers Raise Weapons #****... #****Sing - leads to Public Reacts to the Androids' Last Stand below #****Kiss North #*****Public Reacts to the Androids' Last Stand #******President Orders Soldiers Not to Shoot #*******''Androids Won Freedom for the Moment'' #******Soldiers Fire #*******''Markus Died With His People'' #****Sacrifice #*****Soldiers Fire #****Observe Detonator - only if player took detonator in Crossroads #*****Give Up #*****Press #*****#An Explosion Shakes Detroit #*****#Soldiers Retreat #*****#''Androids Became Free in the Debris of Detroit'' Trivia *This chapter has the most flowcharts of any chapter: six different flowcharts, two for each character. *There is a clipping error during the "Connor at Cyberlife Tower" leg of this chapter. If (the player's) Connor correctly names Hank's son, Hank's gun will clip through his hands while they discuss the events that led to his son's death. Category:Walkthroughs